Master of Chaos - Squires
by The Dark Shadow Fox
Summary: Four talented teenagers get transported to Mobius in the times of The Black Knight. They are called upon by Nimue to create a new kingdom after the fall of the The Black Knight. They must defeat the evil forces deployed by The Black Knight but it seems their is a traitor in the midst of their supposed allies. Chp2 action start. Slow update times.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**

**Important disclaimer: the author does not own either sonic who is owned by Sega – Legend of Zelda and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo - star wars is owned by Lucas films. Please address them not the author of this fanfiction for authorization to use their characters and story. Possible minor and major spoilers in the story. mild flames are tolerated but are not really wanted. Constructive criticism accepted whole heartedly. this story should be not copied for risk of prosecution from companies the author has purposely and/or possibly and/or unintentionally drawn story ideas from. This story is fully fictional. Any apparent copying of story ideas by other authors is unintentional and/or is otherwise to be considered as a tribute to their brilliant and great ideas.**

**Please enjoy,**

**The author**

* * *

SWAK! Kebam! The hockey ball went in to the goal passing near the goalie's hips and bounced off the back and rebounded onto the goalkeeper shoes. The ball hurt. The goalie took his gloves off and felt his foot, it hurt, a lot. At least he wasn't moving too much he thought. The goalie's hips were the weakest defence of the goalkeeper. Many balls had gone through this "death angle" as the goalkeepers say. It was proven just know by the scoring team and seconded by the defending goalkeeper.

A boy ran away and fist-pumped another boy. He had just scored another goal for his team. "Who scored it?" asked the score keeper "Jason did." Someone replied "Again?"

It was an interesting sight to see for the bystanders as Jason jumped up and down and sideways hysterically and twirling around with his hands up. Then the whistle was blown and everyone got off the field for the half-time.

"Okay crew, we are smashing them. Jason, you did great do you want to rest as a fullback?" Coach Matt said. "Well… yeah probably, that was so tiring especially when that player fumbled the ball and leaves me to race back up to the other side." Jason replied. "Xavier I guess it means I put you back on centre forward, please just don't push to many people over, OK," the coach sighed "But all in all you've done everything right especially you, Zoe, you are just shining today."

Zoe smiled with a big grin "You can always count on Zorro you know." She did a Z in the air with her hockey stick. Her action received a few smirks and giggles. Encouraged by these positive reactions she shouted "En Garde!" and she pointed her stick at Xavier playfully. He was still expressionless but you could see the tiniest of smiles at the end of his thin lips. He held his long hockey stick up and touched Zoe's 'sword' and replied "You won't defeat me!" in a mocked grave voice. Zoe and Xavier started sword fighting. Xavier commenced by hitting Zoe's stick down. Zoe then lifted her stick and crashed her stick down onto Xavier's stick and held her stick to Xavier's chest and said "You can't defeat Zorro." Xavier then jumped back and swung his sword and swung it sideways. But before they could really engage fully…

The whistle blew and everyone got on to the hockey field again. It was a perfect day for hockey with a nice cool weather and no dampness. The grass was green but a little brittle and the ground was hard and dry. Too bad the game was almost over it was a fun game. Four people of interest on the field were the four friends Jason, Zoe, Katrina and Xavier.

Jason was a 16 year old by with scruffy light brown hair, grey colored irises, and medium build with strong arm muscle with many calluses on his hands. Zoe, also known as "Zorro" was 15 also and was a little dark skinned and had thick shiny dark chocolate hair, green eyes and long ponytail-pigtail. Her hair was the longest that any person who knew her had seen. Her hair had grown to be 100 cm from her neck down. Katrina, well, was the typical Germanic complexion, with smooth lightly tanned skin, semi-tall, long blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes, small hands and a great smile wide smile with full lips.

Xavier was, well, a mystery. His hair was dyed blonde on the extremities of his hair and his normal black color was left near his scalp and his hair was combed to the side with gel, his blue-grey eyes were captivating in a mysterious way and he was semi-tall and was well muscled on his arms and legs but he was weak in one of his arms from a childhood accident. During a crawling race his muscles had pushed too hard and cracked his left arm bone, it was explained as being something normal to happen as athletes will get it sometimes from things like that. It still embarrassed him about the incident. It didn't help Xavier when he had too tell the truth about his broken arm. Normally, he said he had broken his bone from sky-diving or something similar like rock climbing but when his friends were around he said the awful, awful truth.

The opposition players were marked with numbers contrary to Xavier's team that only had first names. Number 10 passed the ball back to 11 and started running forward only to be shouldered and twisted around. 11 started passing back to 16 but Xavier broke through and intercepted the ball/ Xavier then passed to Charlie and Charlie passed it to Zoe on the wing. Zoe then brought it to the 25 meter line but was tackled by number 11 who had run back to catch up with Zoe. She lost control of the ball and was in the possession of number 11. The odd numbered player ran through the attacker… and the game kept on and kept on going like this. Really it did. Except for a few goals scored here and there by Jason's team.

The spectators started to get bored and many of them dwindled away over to the warm barbecue to get a sausage. The club's sausages were fresh and they tasted good. "Just a little too fresh considering when they were made. Shish... what is it with fresh sausages that make them so smelly and repugnant and especially those" Xavier thought and scrunched his nose. He saw Katrina giggle because it wasn't often for Katrina to see Xavier make any sort of emotion on his face. Xavier grunted. It was always a show for friends to see him act abnormal to his personality. Xavier had been told that Jason's father had killed the cow two days ago and the sausages had been made yesterday. Xavier wasn't a big fan of sausages anyway. Just like his friends, he like the Aussie Meat Pie, the hard-core Australian "Urban" bush tucker, as Jason mused.

After the match, Jason and Xavier were in the change rooms. As usual they were mucking around and frankly being annoying to the visitors. Jason sat thinking for a while; the change rooms were never lively without himself and Xavier. They had at first started dacking their own team players but when that backfired on them they started dacking the visiting players. Dacking was a slang word for pulling down other people pants down on purpose but not always the underpants. Jason and Xavier had started dacking their own team when their team responded in dacking them on field as opposed to Jason and Xavier only doing it in the change rooms. When they had started dacking the visiting players, the teams complained to the head management of the hockey club. It didn't end well with the two boys. They were sentenced to a two week training suspension and to clean the toilets. Now they had taken up to singing extra loudly to popular songs and 90's music. Especially 90's music, it drove the 'cool' kids mad and it sort of psyched them out. The visitors had tried many times to overpower Jason's and Xavier's powerful and booming voices. Jason and Xavier really got into it when the girls from the other teams congratulated them and praised them for their singing. The two boys didn't need the ego booster, it made things worse for the visiting boys and also when the two mischievous boys' own team had started enjoying their songs and had joined in with the fun.

The girls from the other teams thought the boys got lucky they only had to stand Xavier's and Jason's singing. The girls on the other hand had to stand Katrina's and Zoe's deodorant spraying, toilet paper wetting and throwing and stuff girls do in the lavatories. The female toilets now smelt raspberry, it used to smell like strawberry. The girls said there was a difference. Xavier and Jason didn't think much of it. Secretly Jason liked raspberry better. Shh… but don't tell anyone, no one, especially, no extremely especially don't tell Xavier. Xavier and Jason had a wonderful time annoying each other. Their bickering was their sign of friendship. At least that was Jason thought. Xavier was more serious. He found it ti be a game to him and had to play his moves right to win. He was not sure what he was supposed to win. A nit of a problem is not. Maybe he could win a good beat up. He was pretty sure he didn't need any more of those awards.

Once Jason, Xavier, Katrina and Zoe came out of the change-rooms, they walked to the nearby bus stop. It was Katrina's birthday today and they were taking the train to go someplace for her birthday.

In Xavier's pocket was his smartphone. Loaded with music that is. He didn't really care about messaging or keeping in contact with his friends. In fact he didn't have Facebook or any sort of social media on his phone or his home computer for the fact. He didn't find a use for it since he only had three good friends and since they saw themselves each school day he figured he didn't need his private life invaded. At least that is was what he says; his friends were a bit like that too. He also had his pocket knife in his pocket. It was a basic one, just a knife but very, very, very sharp. The knife was sharp enough to cut a snail cleanly. Jason and unfortunately Zoe and Katrina can attest to that since Xavier made a big show out of it. All that Zoe thought was "Poor little snaily-wailey" and Jason thought "Awesome can we do it again". Katrina just felt a little sick after the 'awesome' episode of gruesomeness. The toilet still demonstrates a keen smell from her little illness or 'maladie' as she called it.

Zoe had planned that they would go to the ice skating rink. They were all fans of ice skating. Katrina and Xavier were more the artistic skaters and Zoe and Jason were the speedsters. The quad of friends advanced to the dilapidated bus stop. Jason and Xavier were busy distracting Katrina while they let Zoe figure out the quickest route to the rink.

When Zoe turned around from the sign she had quite a sight. Xavier was on the bench in great agony. Katrina was holding him upright and sort of hugging him. Jason and standing normally and was humming. Zoe, with her brown hair flying in the wind, stormed over to Jason and shouted "What the heck did you do to him?". "Please specify what information you want: Press the left elbow if you want to know my version of the story, press the right elbow if you want the normal story, If you want know what I am humming, press my chest, If you are annoyed at me by now please do not step on my feet." Replied Jason in a half in a robotic voice half laugh.

Zoe, for all that matter, just stepped on the questioner and pressed his right arm hard. Really hard, as hard as a strong man trying to bend a metal rod.

"Okay, okay, okay, it is simple; I just made him sort of get a wedgy by pulling the elastic bit on his underpants up with all my might. I had forgotten Xavier's weird thing about wedgies and when I realized he wasn't responding I let go and man did it hurt. It scraped his back and gave a slap as red and as bright as a tomato or a red pepper." The victim complained. Jason's interlocutor just stared at him and sighed "boys." Xavier had this weird thing of not experiencing pain by wedgies. A possible explanation is that he knew how to do the splits every which way since an early age.

After Xavier recuperated, the four friends boarded the bus that just arrived. Destination: The Ice Skating Rink. They were planning on taking the train directly back to their home town of 4000 inhabitants. It was a small town but a nice one. Everyone knew who each other was and news spread quickly through town. But all that was to be left behind for a little while…

* * *

**Hope you liked the story. Please be patient on writing as it has to fit in with my straining studies and my numerous activities and the need to spell check often to keep my errors down. Please point out all errors in the story as i have little time to find them myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers,**

**Important disclaimer: the author does not own either sonic who is owned by Sega – Legend of Zelda and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo - Star Wars is owned by Lucas films. Please address them not the author of this fanfiction for authorization to use their characters and story. There might be possible minor and major spoilers in the story. Mild flames are tolerated but are not really wanted. Constructive criticism accepted whole heartedly and is encouraged. This story should be not copied for risk of prosecution from companies the author has purposely and/or possibly and/or unintentionally drawn story ideas from. This story is fully 6fictional. Any apparent copying of story ideas by other authors is unintentional and/or is otherwise to be considered as a tribute to their brilliant and great ideas.**

**Please enjoy,**

**The author **

"Lady Nimue! I have just found the perfect people for your plan for the renewal of the kingdom." A knight in white armour with a grey fox tail rushed in to the sacred sanctuary of the lake.

"What is it Sir Kier?" Lady Nimue responded. "It seems that the living chaos force has helped your truly loyal servant to identify four fantastic teenagers who have the highest presence of natural chaos force of the entire Universe. It even looks like one of them is as close as you in the matter of chaos power skills! But they do not know of their skills…" Sir Kier answered excitingly while taking of his helmet to reveal a fox head with scars over his left eye. His grey fur was replaced with white where the scars had left their traces.

"Where are they located? I must see if I can delve into their minds by means of the living chaos force present in their bodies." Lady Nimue stated. Sir Kier shuffled nervously. He gulped and wished that the Lady of the Lake wouldn't be too disappointed in his findings. "My Lady, I am afraid you will be disappointed with your servant, since I found the two boys and two girls to be a in a faraway planet. They are too far to transport by chaos control even yours." The knight sadly said. "Not to worry I can transfer their own conscience and soul to here but I must prepare vessels for their minds." Nimue smiled and walked down from her ledge and down the stairs.

"I shall go prepare their bodies for them. Meanwhile try find out more about these amazing creatures you found and give me a full written account about them and report to me in eight hours, the time I need to make these bodies." Nimue turned around and walked through a small stone doorway and slowly walked into the water. She then went on to disappear into her home, the Lake.

While looking at Nimue, Sir Kier thought of how this pink anthropomorphic hedgehog in a cyan dress could still keep a calm and level head in the dark times of the kingdom of Camelot. "It must be all that chaos force meditation she does." Thought Sir Kier while turning around to a pool in the middle of the sanctuary and walking to it. The reflecting pool, as it was called, could let the viewer see in the past and the present of someone's life anywhere in the universe but it seems that some people have been able to block this through magical barriers. Specifically, Sire Kier was going to investigate on the four friends called Xavier, Jason, Katrina and Zoe. The Reflecting Pool started to swirl around and spring to life. "Please let me know more about the four humans we looked at before." Sir Kier said.

Later after many viewings of their lives Sir Kier decided that there was enough for Lady Nimue to know about these friends. According to his findings these four humans knew how to get moving and weren't afraid of trying something new. They were perfect ones to deliver the kingdom from evil. Sir Kier wasn't sure what Nimue had in mind to deliver the kingdom but she was an intelligent hedgehog and knew most of the time what she was doing.

"Sir Kier, have you finished with what I tasked you to do?" A faint voice sprang up from the misty lake. "Yes my Lady, I will bring these documents right to you without delay." Sir Kier shouted to the voice then went on to walk through the same stone archway that Nimue had gone through and then he disappeared into the clear lake of water as well.

He appeared in a golden hall. The golden hall had three pairs of white columns leading to Nimue's white simple throne. Sir Kier saw Nimue behind her throne looking at four holes in the golden hall wall. They were covered in with some blue plasma like magic to block the water in the hole from coming in. When Sir Kier looked closer the holes were actually compartments in the wall. What was amazing though was that a four anthropomorphic fox bodies were in the four compartments, one per cell. The far right body was a light brown coloured male fox with blonde hair and grey blue eyes. The next one was dark yellow- beige female fox with sky blue eyes and long blonde flowing hair. Again to the right of this one was an orange fox with orange scruffy hair and brown eyes. The far right one was a brown female fox with green eyes and very long thick dark brown hair. The four bodies were wearing all a brown tunic with black pants. A black belt went around their waist. Their feet were shoed with some big leather with laces going up to their knees. The female foxes were damn right beautiful. Sir Kier didn't know anyone else to be as beautiful as they were aside from Nimue.

Nimue turned around from facing the four bodies and looked at Sir Kier and made a hand gesture to come. "Do you have the profile of these four teenagers?" Nimue asked. "Yes my Lady, They seem to be peculiar…" answered Sir Kier while walking up to the Lady of the Lake. "Is that so?" responded Nimue while taking the profiles. She unrolled the meticulous rolling of Kier's handiwork. "Hopefully you have succeeded in gaining as much information as you could." She skimmed through them but then started rereading them intently.

She read:

_The four teenagers are very close friends and separating them would lower their chances in everything. They are named Xavier, Katrina, Jason and Zoe. It seems Hockey unifies them and horse riding is a popular activity between them. They all go on a horse riding camp each year for a week. It saves us from teaching them horsemanship. Supposedly Zoe had started going when she was 6 and the rest at the age of 9 and 20 for Jason._

_**Xavier **_

_Born 15 years ago_

_Xavier is a citizen of France, Australia and the United Kingdom, currently living in Australia._

_Languages: Fluent in French and English and broken Spanish and Swedish._

_Appearance: Xavier's hair is dyed blonde on the extremities of his hair and his normal black colour was left near his scalp and his hair was combed to the side with gel. Xavier's blue-grey eyes were captivating in a mysterious way and he is semi-tall and is well muscled on his arms and legs but he is weak in one of his arms from a childhood accident._

_Biography: Xavier was born in France with a British mother and a French Father. His family moved when he was 4 years old to Sweden for a work placement. Xavier and his family met Katrina's family. The two families became very friendly and close to each other. Xavier and his family moved to Australia because of losing work in Sweden. He made friends with Jason and Zoe at the age of 8. Katrina's family moved to Australia in the same town as Xavier and they were able to reunite at the age of 10. Xavier's father found a stable job and they have since remained in Australia._

_Skills: excellent martial artist, hiker, horse rider, ice skater and swimmer._

_Activities: Art, Hockey, Swimming, Taekwondo, Judo and Figurative Ice Skating_

_**Jason**_

_Born 16 Years ago_

_Jason is a citizen of Australia and he is currently living in Australia_

_Languages: English_

_Appearance:_ _Jason has scruffy light brown hair, grey coloured irises, and medium build with strong arm muscle with many calluses on his hands. His skin is scarred, olive and dry. _

_Biography: Born in a small country town in Australia and has lived on a farm for the rest of his life up in till know. Jason was friends from an early age with Zoe since the two lived right next to each other. He met Xavier at the age of 5 and Katrina at the age of 9. Jason is now best friends with Xavier._

_Skills: pro taekwondo fighter, excellent car and motorcycle mechanic, hunter, horse rider and fisher_

_Activities: Horse Riding, Car Mechanic, Fishing, Bush Walking and Taekwondo_

_**Katrina**_

_Born 14 years ago_

_Citizen of Australia, Sweden and United Kingdom and she currently is living in Australia_

_Languages: English and Swedish_

_Appearance:_ _Katrina is the typical Germanic complexion, with smooth skin, semi-tall, long blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes, small hands and a great smile wide smile with full lips. It seems that she always wears a dress._

_Biography: Katrina was born in Sweden with a Swedish mother and a British Father. She met Xavier at the age of three and they were friends even till now. When Xavier had to move to Australia, Katrina was depressed and cried many days. When Katrina's dad said they had to move to Australia, she was very happy and insisted on living in the town that Xavier lived. Her dad was okay with this since there was a train running through the small town to the big city where he would work. When Katrina was reunited with Xavier she met Zoe and Jason. They quickly accepted her and they became inseparable in everything they did._

_Skills: excellent horse rider, ice skater and archer._

_Activities: Ice Skating, Hockey, Archery, Horse Riding_

_**Zoe**_

_Born 15 years ago_

_Citizen of Australia and she is currently living in Australia_

_Languages: English_

_Appearance: Zoe, also known as "Zorro" is a little dark skinned and has thick shiny dark chocolate hair, green eyes and long ponytail-pigtail. Her hair is the longest that any person who knew her has seen. Her hair has grown to be 100 cm from her neck down._

_Biography: Born in a small country town in Australia and has lived on a farm for the rest of her life up in till know. Zoe was friends from an early age with Jason since the two lived right next to each other. She met Xavier at the age of 4 and Katrina at the age of 8. Zoe is now best friends with Katrina. They tell themselves everything and have complete trust in each other._

_Skills: horse rider, hunter, shooter, motorcycle rider, chainsaw sculpting and cutting down trees with an axe._

_Activities: Horse Riding, Hockey, Chainsaw Sculpture, Cutting down Trees, Riding Motorcycles and Driving Tractors._

"What's with the driving the tractors, chainsaw sculpture and riding motorcycles?" Nimue asked perplexed. "To me it seems to be technology far advanced from ours or maybe they're machines of the Iblis…" said Sir Kier pensively. "Nonsense, I am sure they will be able to explain all of that." Nimue mused. And turned her attention to the bodies and caressed the first compartment. "Soon you will be able to live in the era and place." Nimue whispered.

Nimue stood before the four bodies and held her chin with her hand. "This will be interesting…" Nimue thought. "Sir Kier, go find some weapons in the armoury." "Yes, My lady!" Sir Kier saluted and marched off. Nimue sighed and turned to the bodies again and stated acting her magic. Purple swirls started lifting from her outstretched hands and rose up. They then turned light blue and dashed forward into the containment cells. The magic made the bodies glow and start to float.

Transporting minds through vast distances was strenuous and meant the highest state of chaos power. The magic searched high and wide for signs of the four friends but no success yet. Nimue continued to delve in the magic.

Sir Kier really didn't know what weapons they should have. He himself only had a steel long sword and the armoury only had rusty, bronze and cursed weapons. The rusty swords are a danger since you could get a disease from its rusty blade. The bronze long swords were heavy and but very artistic. Cursed swords were the only ones who were almost steel blade grade swords.

Nimue kept up her vortex of magic and tried to keep the flow steady. Her magic was fast but not that fast, but she would get there in the end. Hopefully Sir Kier will know which weapons to get for these promising young fighters.

She was worried they might freeze up or break down because they were transported here to help.

The magic slowly started acting and tried finding its prey from another world…

**Hope you liked the story. Please be patient on writing as it has to fit in with my straining studies and my numerous activities and the need to spell check.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers,**

**Important disclaimer: the author does not own either sonic who is owned by Sega – Legend of Zelda and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo - Star Wars is owned by Lucas films. Please address them not the author of this fanfiction for authorization to use their characters and story. There might be possible minor and major spoilers in the story. Mild flames are tolerated but are not really wanted. Constructive criticism accepted whole heartedly and is encouraged. This story should be not copied for risk of prosecution from companies the author has purposely and/or possibly and/or unintentionally drawn story ideas from. This story is fully fictional. Any apparent copying of story ideas by other authors is unintentional and/or is otherwise to be considered as a tribute to their brilliant and great ideas.**

**Please enjoy,**

**The author **

"You brought me to ice skating rink why thank you." Katrina exclaimed ecstatically. She then went about hugging everyone. Xavier smiled; he liked it when his friends were happy. He normally just went about his business with a stone face. Inside his heart it was a different story. He was always helping people and organising people. "Sure, it was a great way to celebrate your birthday and anyway you need some practice on that figure we were doing." Xavier responded. "Sure" she replied with a flick of her golden hair.

When the group had put their skating boots that they stored in the club lockers and the girls had tied back their hair, they went out on to the deserted rink. "I wonder why know ones here?" Zoe asked "Three options, either everyone was abducted by aliens in their cool UFOs or everyone forgot today was open or I don't know" Jason replied "Nuh duh! It's simple we don't know." "I think it is just because it is the local cup day." "Oh yeah, I did not think of that!" "Well obviously I did" "No you didn't" "Yes I did" "Didn't" "Did" "Did" "Didn't" "Fine I did." "Whuhh?" …

After their nice little piece of useful banter the quadruple split into Jason and Zoe speeding off and Katrina and Xavier starting with a few warm up laps. "Let us start off with a basic double shall we not." Xavier suggested. "Yes, why don't we?" Katrina replied "We shall do a tourniquet." Xavier and Katrina started skating off to the middle of the ice pond and started their figure. It comprised of Xavier twisting Katrina thin body by her wide hips in a clockwise direction and Katrina graciously lifting her thin leg up and bent back to her groin with her shoes pointed. Xavier could not help but think "Like a dog doing his business on his favourite fire hydrant, not really though, I can't really compare her to that sort of simile since she is a very gifted ice skater". This figure was executed at a very fast rate. The figure was actually very difficult to do since Xavier had to stay out of the leg jutting out of Katrina.

Meanwhile Zoe and Jason speed off and going as fast as they can around the rink. They then set out to magnificently crash together ending in Jason tripping over and Zoe land on her but on his face. The girl then blushed a light shade of pink hardly noticeable with her lightly darkened skin complexion. She hurriedly got off the poor victim and apologised profusely. "She'll be right, mate. Just need a get back. I propose that we have a race of let's say six laps." Jason said dismissively. "Okay slowpoke stacker." The brunette replied. "Hey, watch what you're saying. Can't let me honour get damaged by some new cracker ice skater." Jason quickly replied with a typical outback Australian accent and a smile. "Suit yourself" She brushed aside his remark. Jason stood up and with Zoe prepared their selves for the offhand race of the century. "READY set, bananas. LOOK DEAD BIRD FLYING. READY, SET, GO!" Zoe called out to Jason. "Hey, cheater. Get back here with your big butt" exclaimed Jason. Zoe just laughed it off. The race started with Zoe out front and Jason saying a few minor swear-words. But then it was Zoe's turn to crash. Jason obviously crashed into her as well and they lay sprawled in the ice. "My funny bone. Oww ha ha Ow haha haow." Said Zoe "Yeah hate it when that happens to me and especially when it hurts you like hell and makes you laugh at the same time." Jason responded. They got up but then Zoe then almost lost her balanced and clung on to Jason. "Woah, mate, hold your horses." Exclaimed Jason. But it was to no use, he fell over again and landed on his sore but while Zoe said sorry.

"Well look at those ballerinas." Jason said and then proceeded to whistle. "Woah! SO like terrifically awesome! Does it hurt Xavier? Like doesn't it take a lot of pure muscle and meat, like, strength and determination?" Zoe shouted out.

The two Ballerinas in question who were Xavier and Katrina were doing an exquisite figure. Xavier was holding Katrina up and while slowly skating in a circle. You could see his arms trembling slightly and a set face. Katrina was meanwhile doing her hardest to stay balanced while doing the splits. The figure was held for only 10 seconds before Xavier tired and gently deposited his extra weight down.

"Huh what? Oh no, not really." Xavier responded. "Yeah right big guy. I am sure it was a little insy-winsy strenuous to pick me up for at least fifteen seconds." Said Katrina poked Xavier in the chest. "Nah you are as light as a feather. I could pick you up easily for longer." Xavier said "Yeah! Well if I were you I would be carrying Katrina a little longer." Jason boasted. "Well why don't we try." Zoe asked smartly. "Not with you at least you're too clumsy to pick up." "Oh really Mister Jason, i'm too clumsy. Whatever." Said Zoe while attempting to stomp her foot, this lead to her falling back down onto the hard cold ice all over again. "Third time today I fall down." Sighed Zoe. She continued "What do you all want to do know?"

It was a good question they then decided to just plain skate around some more. After a few hundred stacks, wipe-outs and crashes later from Zoe, the four friends left the deserted ice skating rink while saying bye to the friendly staff. Of course they only left after they, painstakingly and arduously and slowly and with lots of talking about the weather and such, took their ice skates off and the girls untying their hair with Zoe taking the longest with her very long chocolate hair.

They took off to the bus stop and waited for the bus to take them to the nearby train station. After a few minutes of waiting, Xavier started listening to music, Katrina was looking at her nails, Zoe was playing with her hair and Jason was doing handstands. In the minds of the three other friends, it was perfectly normal that he was doing it and on the good side it was not annoying them. They were used to Jason trying different acrobatics on the street. He once did front-flips for an hour. You could see him twisting around for an hour afterwards. Funny thing is, is that he crashed into the bus sign. "Oww" cried Jason. "What now?" sighed Zoe. They found Jason with his knees bent back inwards. "I got a nasty bruise on me leg." Said Jason "Crashed in to the pole over there, by the bin." Zoe turned to the direction he was pointing; while Xavier and Katrina crouched down to see Jason's battered leg. "Never thought of shaving your legs? Xavier does… for gymnastics." Katrina asked casually while looking at the small blue bruise on his shin. "Didn't know Xavier shaved his legs, the girl." Jason replied with his teeth clenched. "It is just more practical for sport you know. It heals your wounds faster." Said Xavier. "Plus girls don't really like thick haired boys." Katrina added. "Yeah, okay right. Not changen'me mind yet about shaven legs and armpits and Xavier actin' like a girl." "Didn't say anything about armpits, you numbskull." Xavier interrupted. "Shush boys." Katrina quietly said "you'll draw more attention to us even when Jason does the acrobat on the street." "Yeah you are right about that." Jason said while rubbing his neck with his callused and big hand and shifting his foot slightly.

The bus the four friends were waiting for surged around the corner of the main street. At the same time a blue Ford Territory was getting out of a hidden driveway. The car backed out with a lot of force at the exact moment the bus was almost past the hidden driveway. The inevitable happened the bus swerved and crashed into the old rusty bus stop. The Xavier, Jason, Katrina and Zoe got crushed by the bus against the bus stop.

The bus driver died from the impact. The Ford driver rushed out with his arms swinging all around him like a headless chicken and yelled towards the Bus. He was horrified at what a disaster he caused. "NO, it can't have happened. I was driving so carefully out of the garage and then I suddenly lost control." There was no hope of survival for the four friends. The passengers in the bus got minor injuries and were well off compared to the other victims.

When the rescue department came they dug the four friends out of the debris. Jason was found tangled around a post and the rest were crushed with serious injuries. They were still alive but Jason, Katrina, Zoe and Xavier had badly damaged heads and they were in a deep coma. It was a miracle they were still alive.

They were all kept in the same room and ward. The situation was hopelessly bad for the four friends.

"Wuhh?" Xavier thought "Where the heck are we. I think I'm blind." "Then it makes it the two us to be blind, all I see is white and blue." Zoe called out "Nahhh… make it three I think I want to join the group. Oups I did…" Jason sarcastically said. "I'm scared I can't see anything."

"But where are we?" Katrina asked.

"Woahwohwoh… Can I think clearly please?" Xavier asked. "Yes but only if you make me a sandwich." "Wuhh… I guess that's a yes…" Xavier said perplexed. "I think we are looking at blue and white stuff. Technically it's cyan blue Zoe." "Yeahhh... thanks for the life-saving information about my artistic skills." Zoe replied sarcastically "I'm pretty sure it's basic colour recognition, Zoe"

"But where are we?" Katrina asked.

"…"

"Don't know for sure but it seems we are stuck here for a while." Xavier stated. "How do you know?" Jason asked. "Call it feminine intuition. Wait… that sounded a little off didn't it?" Xavier asked.

"But where are we?" Katrina asked.

"I think we heard you the first time Katrina" Zoe said with expiration.

The four friends then noticed they couldn't even see their own bodies. They then started swearing a little. Then they started freaking out for real and then they went in to a state of denial.

All of a sudden, their blindness was washed away like a sponge on the table. They got to see a blue plasma looking wall and around each of them they saw rock walls. What was really surprising was the cyan coloured magic coming from a being from the other side of the wall. The tentacles of cyan weaved their way from the four compartments into the beings outstretched hands. The being was a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog wearing a cyan coloured dress. Behind her was a great hall covered in gold with six columns rising from the tiled ground to the decorated ceiling.

"I think I just went psychotic." Whispered Jason. "I thought you always were." Xavier replied. "Nahhh… I think Jason went psychotic and we went just plain crazy." Zoe added.

"Do you see what I see B2." "I think I do, B1" "Hey stop it with the Banana in Pyjamas references." Zoe started getting frustrated. "Yeahhh… Why don't we use Star Wars references?" Xavier suggested. "Yeahhh… I am your father." "Nooooooooooo" "So you guys are Son and Father." Zoe cheekily said. "Yes, but only if I am Darth Vader and Xavier is Luke." Jason said with a dark voice "No it is the opposite." Xavier rebuked "Shot gun it" Jason said anyway.

They then realised things weren't very normal. That was an understatement. Jason was the first one to realise he had changed into a fox creature, then Xavier, then Zoe and then finally Katrina which lead to them starting to swear a little bit about their situation. Then they started freaking out for real and then they went in to a state of serious denial.

"But where are we?" Katrina asked again…

**Hope you liked the story. Please be patient on writing as it has to fit in with my straining studies and my numerous activities and the need to spell check.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

**Important disclaimer: the author does not own either Sonic who is owned by Sega – Legend of Zelda and Pokémon is owned by Nintendo - Star Wars is owned by Lucas Films. Please address them not the author of this fanfiction for authorization to use their characters and story. There might be possible minor and major spoilers in the story. Mild flames are tolerated but are not really wanted. Constructive criticism accepted whole heartedly and is encouraged. This story should be not copied for risk of prosecution from companies the author has purposely and/or possibly and/or unintentionally drawn story ideas from. This story is fully fictional. Any apparent copying of story ideas by other authors is unintentional and/or is otherwise to be considered as a tribute to their brilliant and great ideas.**

**Please enjoy,**

**The author **

The four friends stared out of their containment blocks. They couldn't believe what they saw. "I think I am seeing a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a blue coloured dress lying unconscious on the floor." Zoe Whispered. "You're wrong again. You need to work on your colour recognition. It's more cyan and white than blue." Xavier smirked and said and continued "Hey… Cyan and white coloured dress… the hedgehog is the one who caused the cyan coloured vortex! The hell… How are we talking in this water or even breathing?"

"You're right!" Katrina exclaimed "And how are we talking to each other through these walls?"

Jason had enough and swam to the wall. He pushed through the compartment to the plasma wall. He touched it but nothing happened. He then pushed with arm on to it; his arm went through to his surprise. Jason swam through the wall. He landed heavily on to the floor and picked himself up. He turned to face the pink hedgehog. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled at the pink hedgehog. The pink hedgehog had its eyes closed. Jason looked around and saw behind him. He saw three anthropomorphic foxes in different parts of the wall.

"Hey who are you guys?" Jason asked "Duh… try guessing... Stuff this! It's us you idiot!" Zoe exclaimed. "Okay… okay… It's just a little weird to see you guys like different." Jason replied.

The three friends still in the wall swam out and tumbled on to the floor. They picked themselves up and joined Jason. Katrina and Zoe twisted their hair to squeeze out the water. Katrina walked up to the pink hedgehog and said "Do you think it's dangerous." "Considering that since we've been transformed into anthropomorphic foxes, I highly doubt that it isn't intelligent." Xavier said while walking up to the pink motionless hedgehog. He looked at Katrina and raised his eye brows.

"My Lady!" a knight in white armour came rushing in. "You killed her!"

He jumped up and brought his sword up to strike at Xavier. "No we didn't." Katrina said. "Who did then?" The knight sarcastically said and brought his sword down.

It was all over in a flash. Not really. Xavier side-stepped and brought his arm up. He pushed with forearm the armoured arm of the knight and jumped behind the attacking knight. He brought up his furry knee high. Xavier lashed out his leg and executed a perfect front kick to the back of the fox knight. The knight stumbled forward but regained his composure.

The white knight turned around and dashed forward with rage. He swiped with his sword Xavier and hit Xavier with the flat of his sword. Xavier stumbled back and fell over. The knight loomed over Xavier and brought his cold hard sword up. Xavier saw this and rolled out of the way. Xavier quickly got up and retreated to stand back with his back to an ancient pillar. Then the white knight jumped up and slashed down with his sword and hit Xavier before he could move. Luckily it only grazed his shoulder and cut of a little skin but twisted his shoulder ligaments..

This proved to be a major blow for Xavier. He couldn't use his right arm. Xavier clutched his shoulder with an expression of anger plastered on his face. Suddenly Xavier jumped up and did a turning heel kick on the knight. The kick connected with the knight back and made him fall face first into the hard marble floor. He then jumped of the knight and did a front sault in to the air. Xavier looked down and saw the knight dazed. He brought his knee and slammed into the knight. Him lashed out with his legs onto the knight and drove him into the ground in a mighty cloud of dust. Xavier rose from the ground and turned to his friends while breathing hard.

"You got that sucker." Jason said.

"Yeah I might have been a little lenient on him." Xavier "But if you had done it he would be at the other side of the room planted in wall in three seconds flat." He continued.

"Yeah right you think I can try." Said Jason with a hunch of a shoulder. "As if you were trying to defeat him." He continued sarcastically.

"Wait I thought you did Taekwondo, right? Aren't you supposed to be like, able to block his punches his stuff." Zoe enquired perplexed.

"Err, no, but I don't really see how I could possibly evade his swings and stuff when I am not really used to this. Plus, fights that drag on normally lead to injury anyway." Xavier explained.

"And also, blocking a jumping sword attack not likely. You would get a whopping bruise on your arm." Jason piped in. "And…"

"Fool, you think you defeated me. How naïve!." A dark low voice sounded.

Xavier was suddenly blasted to the other side of the room. A loud smack was heard and Xavier slid into a sitting position. His eyes rolled back and he was a sore sight to behold. "Xavier!" cried Katrina rushing to his side. She lifted Xavier's head with her soft hands and held his chin. "Xavier." She whispered.

"He deserves it!" Shouted the dark voice again to the friends gathered around.

"Oh, just shut up will you." Jason exclaimed "Whatever you are..." turning to the direction the voice was coming from. "Woah, you're one tough guy, you know?"

Jason and Zoe stared at the voice's owner. The white knight was back. He seemed battered and bruised. The ghostly figure walked slowly up to Jason. "You will pay."

"For what exactly?" Jason asked. "You already made Xavier pay and I am not sure he paid in the right currency since you're so mad."

"It doesn't matter." The knight continued. "You killed my master."

"Oh, I didn't remember any killing or butchering, do you Zoe?" said Jason to Zoe.

"All I remember is I woke up married to a pineapple. A very ugly pineapple, but I loved her." Zoe mused.

"What so next you will be talking to it through stones?" Jason played along. "And are pineapples female?"

"You are making fun of me. You…will…pay…dearly… for…this..." The knight slowly said.

The knight then suddenly went spastic and lunged at Jason.

He brought his sword down and sliced savagely. Jason jumped in time and blocked the sword away and slapping-kick to the helmet of the knight. The helmet crumpled and fell off to show a white fox face. "Cool, another fox." Zoe said while clasping her hands together.

"Such speed…" The fox said while turning around and kneeling to the ground "is not what will make me defeated." He jumped up and sliced with his sword horizontally. Jason stepped back brought his fore-arm into a block against the knight arm. His other arm passed over the white fox's head. Jason's foot stepped out between the knights leg and pushed him to the ground.

Jason went on and slapped the fox ear and the fox completely lost sense of consciousness. Jason then quietly took the sword of the knight and threw away into a corner.

" Heh… see I told you could defeat him in three seconds flat." Xavier's voice whispered.

"Xavier!" Katrina turned around and put her attention back to the motionless Xavier.

"Hey." Xavier's words came out in throaty manner. He spluttered out blood and went on. "I didn't think of doing those blocks on him and using only one kick in the whole show, so uncool I thought you could defeat him by being cool. Guess you're not as cool as you are when you're not in your own skin." While looking at his skin and lifting his arm.

"Yeahh.. About you. You look like a train ran over you." Jason said.

"Think about it mate, we got crushed by a bus, I get sliced on the shoulder and then got thrown at a wall. I wish walls weren't so…hard." Xavier said.

"Yeah. Just like I would like water if it wasn't so wet." Zoe added

Everyone had their heads turned to Zoe.

"What" Zoe shrugged.

"Uhh… water is wet." Katrina said

"Yeah…" the boys said together.

"Ughh.." Jason turned around and stood absolutely amazed. There before him the defeated knight was already recuperating his senses and was about to stand. Jason quickly decided to put him out of action for the moment being again.

Jason flew in and kicked the fox lightly on the head to disorient him. He then went on to jump back and execute an uppercut and another slapping kick to the face. The white knight started falling limp again and Jason took advantage of that and did a step-in sidekick to the lower belly. His kick managed to make the crazy knight fly across the room into the opposite wall of Xavier's crumpled body and slide down next to the pink anthropomorphic hedgehog. White knight slid with a sickening sound of smearing and left a trail of organic matter on the wall.

"Not half bad this fox strength." Jason commented while looking at his hands.

"Is he dead?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"I don't think so." Jason shrugged. "Anyway why don't we check on Xavier."

"Heh don't worry about me, Katrina's fixed me up." Xavier laughed "You might have hit the bastard a little hard don't you think."

"I am still amazed how you can do that." Zoe asked.

"Do what?" Jason turned to her while having a an expression of confusion on his face.

"You know, like, how do you do all that cool karate stuff."

"Not karate Taekwondo. Get it right Zoe for goodness' sake." Xavier called out from the background.

"Well you know, I started doing Taekwondo at the age of 10 remember and know I am 16 so it's been 10 years I have been doing taekwondo." Jason started "What about me?" "Yeah Xavier started with Karate when you guys were still in Sweden or whatever and then joined me in taekwondo when he came to Australia. That's how he met me and eventually Zoe."

"Yeah and it was always me on the floor." Xavier said.

"Fine…" Zoe said "Katrina your being awfully quite again."

"…" Katrina sat next Xavier and had her hands lifting her head.

"Katrina?"

"Huh what?" Katrina finally answered "Oh I was just wondering where the heck we are. I guess will find out soon enough."

"I know right. We should probably check on them know. " Xavier said while shirking to the direction of the two anthropomorphic animals.

"Jason and Zoe should go and check on them…" Katrina said quietly. "…Because they still have a humane factor in them."

"You mean that you and I don't have a human factors." Xavier teased.

"You know what I mean. The anthros." Katrina said while pushing Xavier away.

"Okay" Jason and Zoe said while walking in direction that would bring them back to where the anthropomorphic animals were.

Arriving on scene they see the pink hedgehog and the white fox. The white fox was in a sad state. Bruises were common and hair was falling out in tuffs. He was not pretty look at.

The pink hedgehog looked very white in the face and was sprawled on the ground.

"Pinky fainted and Maniac..." Zoe stated while holding her arms crossed.

"Let's just keep it at that." Jason interrupted while kneeling next to the pink hedgehog. "Like you said she's fainted and that's simple to fix if I think it is what I think it is."

"What do you think it is then" Zoe said while dropping in to crouching position next to him.

"You deal with Foxy here." Jason said and before Zoe said anything, he continued "If you don't know what to do with him well then put in a nicer position." and turned his attention back to "pinky".

"You know I'm pretty sure this thing looks like Nimue." Jason said after putting the hedgehog on her in the recovery position, checking her airways and breathing patterns and looking for any apparent head injuries. Her eyes were okay it seemed and the iris size was the same so no internal concussion in the grey matter section of the body.

"Nimue?" Zoe asked while propping up the white fox.

"Yeah, Nimue is from the Sonic and The Black Knight game. Can you give a hand to undress her." Jason said with a slight blush.

"Why is that." Zoe asked in twirl of her hair.

"Well I don't really think it would be appropriate for me to undress her. Well at least just undress her from her corset, that's what proving difficult for her breathing and blood flow because it so tight." Jason said.

"Fine." Zoe shuffled over to the pink hedgehog and started undressing her. Her dress came off and showed her tight narrow corset. Zoe unlaced the corset and but left it on to leave the hedgehog with some decency.

"That's much better. She's getting colour in her face again or muzzle if you want." Jason said in a satisfied manner.

"Ughh…" A moan sounded in the quite golden hall.

**Hope you liked the story. Please be patient on writing as it has to fit in with my straining studies and my numerous activities and the need to spell check.**


End file.
